Not Again
by bethsmom
Summary: What happens with the plague comes back? Figured a couple more chapters. :
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay I'm going to try a plague story. I've done a little research, but I may be off on some spots so please forgive me for that._

It started with just a little cough and nothing to be really concerned about. Tony walked into the bullpen not feeling at his best, but wasn't going to let anyone know.

Ziva was on assignment in Israel for the next couple weeks so it was just him, Gibbs, and Probie.

Tony started his computer and got ready to start going over old reports that had been sitting on this desk for weeks when McGee walked in.

"Hey Tony" Tim said as he sat at this computer getting ready for the day.

"Hey Mc-" before Tony could finish he started to cough. Tim looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay?" Tim asked as he stood up and walked over to Tony's desk.

Tony shooed him away "I'm fine McGoo, just got a little headache that is all."

Gibbs walked in to see Tony with an aggregated look on his face and Tim with a concerned one.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked with his ever present cup of coffee.

"Tony is coughing." Tim said with a look to Gibbs.

Gibbs had to school his features. Tony coughing was not that big of a deal as long as it didn't…

Before Gibbs could finish that thought Tony started coughing again this cough shook his whole body and looked to cause Tony pain. Tony looked up to Gibbs and smiled the smile that see-I-fine.

"Tony, get to Ducky NOW!"

"But Boss, I feel fine" Tony said.

"Tony I'm not going to argue with you go now!" Gibbs said picking up the phone. "Duck I'm sending Dinozzo to you. Yeah, he doesn't sound too good."

Tony rolled his eyes as he stood up slowly and walked to the elevator. Once inside he hit the number of autopsy starting to think that he really didn't feel so good.

Tony walked in to see Ducky ready for him with his bag up on one of the tables that was covered in a sheet.

"Have a seat my dear boy" Ducky said patting the table for Tony to sit.

Rolling his eyes once more Tony slowly go up the table and started to cough.

Ducky watched him very closely and did not like what he saw. "How long have you been feeling like this Tony?"

"A couple days, since we went to that crime scene in the woods and got stuck in the downpour, but it is just a cold or something. No need for Gibbs to go all Papa Bear as Abby would put it."

"Really" Gibbs said as he walked into the room.

Tony figured it would be best not to comment.

"What wrong with him Duck?" Gibbs asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not sure yet Jethro I just got him"

"Okay could you guys not talk about me like I'm corpse?"

Ducky started by feeling Tony's lymph nods when he touched them Tony pulled back. Duck kept going listening to his heart which sounded good then went to his lungs. He spent more time there than Tony was happy with.

Ducky turned around and walked right to the phone and dialed a number.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky paid them no attention and listened while the other line rang.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Pitt, we have a problem"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well here is the next part. _

Tony looked up sharply when he heard Dr. Pitt's name. He knew it was going to be bad.

Gibbs had to keep his face straight and keep the emotions off. Tony looked at Gibbs with fear and worry in his eyes.

"Come on Tony, we may as well head to the hospital" Gibbs said in a gentle tone he used on kids.

Tony at first didn't move. He listened to Ducky talking on the phone.

"Yes, lymph nods are very tender…..His breathing is starting to get short and there is a lot of wheezing….I have not taking his temperature yet, but his is very hot to the touch and seem to have the chills even though the boy won't say anything….They seem to have been out at a crime scene and got caught by a rain storm. I have not got the details, but knowing Tony he did not seek shelter…."

The conversation went on till Tony felt a strong, but gentle hand on his arm making him stand.

"Boss, I don't know if I can go through this again" Tony whispered.

"You can and you will Tony, we will be right there with you" Gibbs said as he pulled out his phone and called Tim.

"McGee"

"I'm taking Tony to the hospital, talk to the Director and let her know we are off rotation, you may also want to go tell Abby."

"How bad is it Boss?" McGee said with a timid voice.

"Don't know yet McGee" Gibbs said and hung up. He felt bad for hanging up on Tim like that but for once he didn't know what to say. Thoughts of the last time Tony went through this came to his mind as he led his second in command out of autopsy and to the car.

_Flashback_

_"Agent Gibbs, I can not tell you how important it is for him to take better care of himself" Dr. Pitt said as they were discharging Tony. "His lungs are very weak and any little cold could cause a relapse."_

_Gibbs looked at Dr. Pitt in the eye "Worse case?"_

_Dr. Pitt stared right back at Gibbs in the eye "Death, best case it is a mild form and doesn't cause any more damage, but that is a risk we can not take"_

_Gibbs looked up as the door to Tony's room opened up "Understood"_

_End Flashback_

The drive to the hospital was silent, except a couple of hard coughing from Tony that had Gibbs pushing the car harder.

Once they arrived at the hospital Dr. Brad Pitt and Nurse Emma were outside waiting for them. They got Tony in the wheelchair and sent him straight to X-ray.

Gibbs found a spot in the waiting room in one of the cold hard chairs and fell into it. _Not again, Lord, please not again_. Gibbs was interrupted from any further prayer when he was slammed by Abby.

"Please tell me we are over reacting Gibbs, I don't think I can go through this again" Abby said with tears running down her face.

Gibbs looked up to Tim who looked just as lost as Abby. "I don't know Abby, I just don't know"

"What? You always know Gibbs. If you don't know then…." She didn't finish the sentence as Ducky and Director Shepard walked into the waiting room.

"They took him to X-ray" Gibbs answered the unspoken question from Ducky. Ducky turned and went straight to X-ray.

Jenny sat next to Gibbs. She really didn't know what to say. She had of course read the reports of the last time Tony had been infected, but had not been here.

"ZIVA" Abby said pulling out her phone. "We have to call her and let her know'

"Abby," Jenny said gently "why don't we wait for the results that way we don't worry her if it is just a cold"

Abby seemed to think about it for a minute then nodded and rested her head on Gibbs shoulder.

Nobody said anything. Gibbs got up and walked around, Abby sat in the chair crying silently off and on, McGee just stood in one spot not moving looking all the world to be somewhere else.

Finally after about an hour and a half Dr. Pitt and Ducky came out form the back.

Dr. Pitt looked at the group of co-workers, no, family in the waiting room, and then looked at Ducky.

"We have the results of the X-rays…."

_I know I'm evil!!! Thanks to Poppy784 for the review!!!! I'll update again today as well._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks again to Poppy 784 for the review and also Sarah1965, Crying Cowgirl, laurance0311, and bellestarr01 for theirs!!_

Everyone stood up when they heard Dr. Pitt speak. Abby was holding her breath and Tim looked like he was about to fall over.

Gibbs and Jenny stood strong and braised for the news.

Dr. Pitt continued "it does look like he is having a relapse, but" he said at Abby's cry, Tim falling into a chair and Gibbs looked of utter fear "it is a moderate case. That means that he is going to have to fight it. It won't be as bad as the first time and his body will remember what is going on and fight it. But it is going to be hard, the best case is his lungs get a little more scaring and he won't know the difference. The worst case is the scaring is server and I'm sorry to say he will not be able to work in the field again"

Dr. Pitt stopped there for a moment to let the news sink in. He hated this part of his job, and he had a special bond with the group in front of him. He kept tabs on Tony by speaking Abby, Tim, Ducky, but mostly Gibbs.

"We have started him on antibiotics that seemed to help a little last time he was here. We hope that since this is a milder case than last time they will help him fight."

"Can we see him?" Abby asked in a small voice.

"Of course, but you will need to wear masks" Dr. Pitt said pulling some out of his coat.

"Is he contagious?" Jenny asked taking the mask.

"No, this is for his protection not yours. One sneeze right now could be deadly for him" Dr. Pitt said.

"Come along, I'll take you to him" Ducky said as the group minus Gibbs followed Ducky down the hall.

"Gibbs," Dr. Pitt said looking him in the eye like he did four years ago "the biggest problem we have right now is Tony doesn't seem to want to fight this."

Gibbs looked up at this "What do you mean?"

Dr. Pitt took a deep breath "I believe right now he is in there telling them his final goodbyes. Gibbs, if we don't get him to fight he is going to let himself die."

Gibbs sucked up a breath. "The hell he is"

Gibbs turned the corner to get an arm full of Abby.

"Make him stop Gibbs, Make him stop!!!" Abby yelled in between the tears.

"Make him stop what Abby?" Gibbs asked he looked up to see Tim walk out a mixture of sadness and anger on this face.

"He is telling everyone goodbye Boss. He won't listen when we tell him he can beat this. I want to hit him" Tim said getting angrier as he spoke.

Jenny walked out of the room "I'm going to have Ziva come back from her mission" and walked away.

Gibbs pushed Abby to Tim and marched in to the room.

"He is so going to get it" Abby said as she pulled out her phone and called Ziva.

"David"

"Ziva, Director Shepard is ending your mission. You need to come home"

"Abby? What is wrong?"

"It's Tony, he is having a relapse"

"I'm on the next plane"

"Let us know and we will come get you"

"Will do" and she hung up

"Wouldn't you love to be a fly on the wall in that room" Abby said as she and McGee sat down in the waiting room.

"Not really" Tim said "Gibbs would probably smack me"

Gibbs marched right into the same room Tony had been in before. The same blue light lit the room and for a brief second Gibbs looked over to see if Kate was doing okay and then had to shake himself.

"Don't worry Boss, I did the same thing." Tony said from the bed. "Look I just wanted to say"

"If you finish that sentence I will head slap you into next week do you understand?" Gibbs said right in Tony's face.

Tony had a look of shock on his face "but I'm not…"

"And if you finish that sentence I will just shot you myself. Look Tony, you are not allowed to die until I tell you that you can. You will make it through this and you are going to work back out in the field. This is not up for discussion understood?"

Tony just looked at Gibbs, why did he have to make this so difficult. "Yes Boss"

"Now that was not very convincing so let me put it to you this way. Abby is out side that door crying her eyes out, because now she believes you are going to die. McGee is about ready to come in here and punch you because of your attitude. Jenny is calling Ziva back from her mission. Now are those people not worth wanting to live for?"

"What about you Boss?" Tony said in a small voice.

"I'm going to sit right here in this chair to make sure you fight this and head slap you everything time you begin to give up" Gibbs said as he sat in the plastic chair next to Tony's bed.

"Got it Boss" Tony said with the first real smile he had smiled in a long time.

_I hope Gibbs wasn't too out of character. Let me know!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed they are pushing me on. I was going to stop for the day, but I can't let Poppy not write her essay! LOL_

Tony was sleeping peacefully when the door slammed open and a very pissed off Ziva came in the door.

"Who pissed in your flakes that you are just going to sit back and let this beat you?!" She yelled as soon as she entered the closed off area.

Dr. Pitt stood up to interfere when Tony just shook his head letting him know it was okay.

"First off Ziva it Cheerio's, and second who pissed you off?" Tony asked then looked around for Gibbs. "Where did Gibbs go?"

"Coffee" came the voice of Dr. Pitt from the intercom.

Ziva jumped ready to attack, which caused Tony to go into a fit of laughter and coughing Ziva was at his side in an instance rubbing his back to calm him down.

Ziva now had the chance to really look at him. He had lost weight, and looked really bad under to blue lights. His breath came in deep hard gulps till he had calmed down.

"Don't make me laugh Ziva it's not good for my health."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "I thought it was my driving that was going to kill you?"

Tony smiled

Ziva continued "and to answer your question you did. As soon as I land I get an arm full of Abby crying saying that you are dying and don't want to live. Then I talk to Ducky who tells me that even after everything you are not looking after yourself. Do you want to die?"

By the time Ziva was done she was at a whisper. Tony looked down at the sheet. He didn't want to be a bother; he didn't deserve these people in his life.

"You where not around for the first time I went through this. It was hard, horrible even. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that Gibbs said I couldn't die and you can't disappoint the Bossman. But this time if it is even close to how bad it was last time and I make it through, what is to say in a couple years I don't go through this again! And then again two years after that!! I won't do it!! I can't do it!!! I refuse to do it!!"

By the time Tony was done he was yelling and shaking so hard he couldn't breathe. Dr. Pitt ran into the room just as Gibbs walked back into the area. When he saw Dr. Pitt running into the room Gibbs was right on his tail.

Ziva came out of the room close to tears and Gibbs had flashbacks to Kate doing the same thing and going into Ducky's arms.

"What happen?" Gibbs asked as he saw Dr. Pitt give Tony a shot to calm him down.

"We were talking and I asked him if he really wanted to die and he went on."

"Off, Ziva, it's off. What did he say?" Gibbs asked. The last couple days had been okay, but Gibbs was starting to think Tony had become a really good actor.

"Just that even if he made it through this time what was to say he wouldn't have to go through this again and he started to yell that he wouldn't, couldn't and refused to go through it again. I'm sorry Gibbs; I did not mean to upset him"

Gibbs looked at Ziva. "I think he has been wanting to go off on someone and it just happen to be you. He won't with me because I'll head slap, Abby would cry, Tim would just stare at him, and Ducky would go all medical on him. You are the only one that would just stand there and take it."

Ziva smiled maybe she had helped after all.

The next couple of days were rough to say the least. Tony got angrier and would not speak to anyone. Not even Gibbs.

Gibbs was sitting next to Tony about to have a much needed conversation when Tony yelled in pain and grabbed the left side of his chest.

Dr. Pitt and Nurse Emma came running in.

"What is wrong Tony?" Brad asked while Emma turned up the oxygen level from the mask.

"My chest….can't breath" Tony said as he gasped for air.

Brad looked at Emma "Get me a chest tube and hurry" Emma didn't have to be told twice and was already half way out the door.

"What is going on?" Gibbs asked from the corner of the room.

Brad ignored him and got the tube from Emma and inserted it into Tony's chest.

"His lung collapsed" Emma said helping Brad with the procedure.

Once Tony seemed to be calming down Brad nodded his head toward the door. Gibbs got the hint and followed in him.

"We now have a problem. When his left lung collapsed his right lung is going to have to do all the work."

"And it may not be strong enough" Gibbs finished for him.

Brad nodded "To be honest Agent Gibbs I'm not sure how much longer his body is going to put up with this."

Gibbs felt his knees go weak. Brad caught him in time before he hit the ground.

"We are going to put him in a coma and hope that helps we are also going to put him on a respirator to help with his breathing." Dr. Pitt said once he knew he had Gibbs attention again.

"What can I do?" Gibbs said as the weight of what Brad said hit him _I may lose my son_

"Go talk to him before we put him under" Brad said.

Gibbs stood up and walked into the room wondering what he was going to say in the most important conversation he was ever going to have in his life.

Ducky walked into the bullpen have gone and gotten Abby. Saying this once was going to be hard enough he didn't want to have to repeat himself.

Before him Abby was sitting at Tony's desk playing with the mighty mouse stapler. Tim was at his desk looking all like a lost child. Jenny sat at Gibbs desk not sure what to think or do and Ziva sat at her desk with her face calm as always.

With a deep breath Ducky began. "This afternoon Tony's left lung collapsed. They put in a chest tube, but had to put him in a coma because his right lung is too weak to do all the work with Tony awake. Right now it does not look good. All we can do now is pray."

With that the only sound in the room was the wails from Abby as she cried for her only brother.

_I know I know. I suck at writing Ziva. I hope I did okay with her. I'm going to try and get another chapter out day or tonight. If you have any ideas about the talk Gibbs is going to have with Tony please let me know! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: WOW!!! Thank you so much EVERYONE for all the reviews!! For this chapter I want to send a very special thank you to Crying Cowgirl for her help and Pissed Off Poet for the line Gibbs says. I also want to give warning that Gibbs may seem OOC in the chapter, but like I said gotta love fiction…_

Gibbs took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Gibbs" Dr. Pitt said "you have about five minutes before he goes under"

Gibbs nodded his head and waited for the inner door to open. Gibbs took a seat in the plastic chair that had been his home for the past couple days. Nurse Emma was walking about getting ready to give Tony the medicine that would put him in his coma.

"Tony are you listening?"

"Yes Boss" Tony started to close his eyes.

Gibbs tapped him on top of the head and Tony opened his eyes.

"I want you to listen to me Tony I don't have much time. I want you to think about what I'm saying while you are asleep okay?"

"Okay" Tony said grasping for air.

Gibbs took another deep breath to settle his emotions but it didn't work his voice was thick with it.

"Tony you are a damn good agent. I could not ask for anyone better to by my second in command. You are an even better friend. No matter what I say or do you are always there for me."

"Gibbs, you have about two minutes" Dr. Pitt said. He hadn't wanted to interrupt, but he wanted to make sure Gibbs got out what he wanted to say.

Gibbs nodded but couldn't hold back the silent tears that started to go down his check.

"But you know what you do the best Tony? You are the best Son any man could ask for. I love you Tony, don't ever forget that."

Tony started to fall asleep with tears in his eyes as well. He did not want to forget this moment.

"Tony?" Tony looked up at Gibbs and Gibbs took his hand and got right by his ear "Never give up, Never surrender."

Tony's eyes got wide at the movie reference, but when he finally went under he had a smile on his face.

Gibbs sat there for hours afterwards; he just couldn't bring himself to leave.

Dr. Pitt walked up to Gibbs and put his hand on his shoulder. "Gibbs, he is in very good hands and won't wake up till we let him. Why don't you go home and get good nights sleep under your boat."

Gibbs looked up at Dr. Pitt with red eyes, but a smile. "Yeah, I think I need a shower too."

Dr. Pitt just wrinkled his nose and walked away. Gibbs got right by Tony's ear.

"I'm going to go home for the night, but I'll be back tomorrow." Gibbs squeezed his hand then left.

The next morning Gibbs went to the office to see if there was anything that needed his immediate attention.

He had just sat down when Director Shepard walked on to the catwalk and with a nod pointed to her office.

Gibbs knew this was not going to be a conversation he wanted to have, but he already had a plan.

After walking into Jenny's office he took a seat at the conference table. "What can I do for you Jenny?"

Director Shepard took a good look at Gibbs; she could see the dark circles under his eyes and lack of the spark in his eye.

"Well, I was going to demand when you were going to come back to work, but I think I have a better idea." Jenny got up and went to her files. "Looks you are Tony's next of kin so that give you right to take FMLA that gives you three months to look after Tony now you take into account all the vacation you have and it looks like you can take about six months."

Gibbs for once in his life was speechless. He had fully intended on having to fight her on this.

"Gibbs I am not heartless and I have to admit Tony has kinda grown on my like a son. I would take time off too, but I can't. As for your team Tim will be in charge and we will put Agent Lee on this team for now. The only thing I ask is if a big case comes in and we call you that you come and help."

Gibbs smiled and nodded "Thanks Jenny"

"Don't thank me yet. I couldn't get this to take effect till Monday. And it is Wednesday, I know he is in a coma, but I need you in the office to finish any paper work and get Tim really to take charge."

"Done."

_Well that is if for now. It is about 10:30 in Houston, and I have to work in the morning. I'm not really happy with the end. FMLA is a law in Texas (don't know about DC) where you get paid leave to take care of immediate family since Gibbs is Tony's next of kin I figured why not._

_Let me know what you think. The next chapter is going to be Tony in the coma and the team coming to see him and talk to him. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: All I can say is WOW!! The reviews I have gotten for this story have been awesome! I have had a couple people ask if you can have a relapse. There was an esp where Tony was going to go to the doc when he was doing that undercover mission for Jenny and had a brown bag that he told Ziva was a stool sample. Later she was doing research and told Gibbs that you can have a relapse so that is where I got this story from._

_**Abby**_

Abby walked quietly into the room and sat down on the chair next to Tony. When he first had the plague she just couldn't bring herself to visit till he had been in his own private room and even then Kate had come with her.

Now she was here, alone.

She took at look at Tony. Even on the respirator he just about came off the bed when his right lung filled with air. She took his hand and just held it for a while not saying anything.

"You can talk to him. I'll turn off the mic." Nurse Emma said over the intercom.

Abby jumped a little forgetting there was someone else in the room. She looked at Emma and nodded. She saw Emma turn a switch and looked back at Tony.

"Hey, Tony, not really sure what to say so I'm probably going to end up babbling" she took a deep breath. "You have to get through this Tony. Remember the first time we met. The look on your face was priceless." She laughed at the memory. "I was always an only child till you came into my life. I have always wanted an older brother that looked out for me and to get into trouble with. I found that in you, Tony." The tears had started to fall and it was a good thing she didn't have her make-up on. "Well, I have to get back to work. I love you Tony"

She got up, pulled the mask down and gave Tony a kiss on the forehead and left.

_I love you too Abby_ Tony thought.

_**Tim**_

It had taken Tim a couple days to get up the courage to come down and see Tony. He wasn't sure what to do. He had talked to Abby which got him a punch in the arm.

"Just talk to him Timmy, he can hear, so don't say anything mean"

Tim walked into the inner room and sat down next to Tony. He sat here for Lord only knows how long. Finally the silence got too much for him. Tony should be making jokes at him and calling him Probie.

"Hey Tony; its Tim umm not really sure what to tell you. Gibbs is going to be taking some time off. Yeah, can you believe it? You won't believe who they are putting in charge. You guessed it me. I'm not sure if I can do it Tony. This is supposed to be you not me." Tim looked down at Tony wanting some kind of response anything would be good, but Tony just laid there. "I know I'm senior with both of you out, but I just don't know." From somewhere in Tim's mind a voice that sounded a lot like Tony said.

"Come ON Probie, you can do this. You think all the harassment was for nothing?"

Then he felt the mental head slap. "Your right Tony, I can do this. I'll do it for you"

With that he stood up cupped Tony's shoulder and left with his steps just a little lighter.

_Good for you Probie, Good for you. _

_**Ducky**_

Ducky had been coming in to see Tony everyday. Some days he would just check on the progress and other time he would sit with Tony and tell him stories that otherwise the young man would have cut him off from finishing.

Today was one of those days where he sat with Tony.

"Well, my dear, it seems you are doing better. Your left lung is healing, slowly, but healing. I must say the office is quite dull without you there. Though after Tim's visit he had really taken to listening to Gibbs and seems quite ready to take over when Gibbs takes his leave. Abby's music is not playing that loud and she is missing her pigtails. Mother is doing fine; the home has their hands full with her. She tried to go to the store in one of the golf charts." Ducky laughed at that. Then he got serious. "Tony, I need you to listen. You have got to fight. I have never seen Jethro so focused on someone before now. If you don't fight and make it through I'm not sure we will be able to pull Jethro form the depths he could fall."

Ducky looked down at this watch and got up to leave.

_"I'm fighting Ducky; I'm fighting for all of you"_

_**Jenny**_

Director Jenny Shepard took a seat in the chair that some many had sat in before her. She looked at Tony and thought that if this was a moderate case she was glad she missed the full effect years before.

"Tony, I'm sorry I'm doing this when you are out of it and may not remember, but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I dragged you into the La Grenouille mess. I should have seen you falling for Jeanne but was too focused on getting him that I didn't pay attention. I never meant for you get hurt."

Jenny took a deep breath and feeling pretty bad that she could only bring herself to do this with him in a coma.

"I also wanted to tell you that I've found myself looking at you like a son. I'm sure that doesn't mean as much if it came from Gibbs, but I wanted to let you know. Also no matter what happens Tony I will find you a place at NCIS"

Just like Abby, Jenny pulled the mask down and kissed Tony on the forehead.

_"Thanks, Mom"_

_**Ziva**_

Ziva took Tony's hand. "Hey my Hairy Butt, you know I am no good at these types of thing and if Tim corrects me one more time I shall kill him with a paperclip so you need to get better so Tim will not fear for his life." Ziva smiled as she remembered the look of shear fear on Tim's face after she told him how many ways she could kill him with a simple paperclip.

"Gibbs is not letting us take any new cases till next week when he starts his leave." Ziva took a seat on the bed careful of all the tubes. "I really do miss you Tony. You have become my best friend and confident. You also know I do not have the patience to break out a new partner." Ziva thought for a moment. "Sorry break in a new partner. See I do you need you here. Tony please get better I do not think I can stand to bury another family member"

Ziva go off the bed. Squeezed his hand hard to let him know she was there and leaving.

_"Wouldn't think to leave Ziva, wouldn't dream of it"_

_**Surprise Visit**_

Tony was enjoying his little vacation. He had been sitting on a bench in the middle of a field; for how long he wasn't sure. He was looking around for what he didn't know; when he felt the weight on the bench change.

"Kate?"

"Nope just your imagination; you wanted me here so poof here I am" Kate said. She looks beautiful as always.

"I'm sick again" Tony said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah I know. I've been keeping tabs on the group"

They stopped talking when they heard Abby speaking between the tears.

"I love you too Abby" Tony said

"She hasn't changed much has she?" Kate said as she thought back on Abby.

Tony smiled "Nope hasn't changed a bit"

They talked for a while about what had been going on in Tony's life when they heard Tim

"Good for you Probie, good for you"

"You still call him that?" Kate said with a smile.

"Of course you don't think I would let him get a big head now would you?" Tony said with a laugh.

Next came in Ducky. Tony almost started to cry when he spoke of Gibbs. Kate pulled Tony into a hug.

"I'm fighting Ducky; I'm fighting for all of you"

Jenny surprised Tony. When she told him about think of him as a son he started to cry. Kate listened to what Jenny said about Jeanne.

"Thanks, Mom" Tony said looking up into the sky knowing that was where they were.

"So tell me about Jeanne. You left that part out" Kate said with a smirk.

Tony was to the part where the car blew up when they heard Ziva.

"Wouldn't think to leave Ziva, wouldn't dream of it"

"So she is the one that took over for me?" Kate asked. "Tell me about her."

They sat and talked for what seemed like years when Kate stood up. "Looks like they are going to wake up you soon and by the way I heard what you said to Ziva about refusing to fight if this happens again. I will always be here for you Tony, but if there is a next time and you don't fight I will make your after life a living hell!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Kate" Tony said as she started to fade.

_A/N: Okay that is it for this chapter. I just couldn't have Tony just laying there so I threw a little Kate in there. The next chapter goes back to Gibbs, but you could think of the next chapter as when Kate and Tony sat and talked for what seemed like years. I think I may wake him up in the next chapter or two. Let me know what ya think! Again I hope I did Ziva right._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: _ _Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Here is the next chapter that mainly speaks about Gibbs. _

Tony had been in the coma for almost a week. On the second day of the coma Dr. Pitt had started to fear for pneumonia would start to set in as Tony had been laid up for a while. Dr. Pitt started the medication Vancomycin. Dr. Pitt had said that it would be better to give it to him while he was under as a side effect felt as if you veins were on fire.

By the third day Tony's blood pressure dropped as a result of the vancomycin, Dr. Pitt lowered the dose and Tony's blood pressure went back to normal

Gibbs came to the hospital everyday. Before he went to work he would sit with Tony and talk about the work he was doing on the boat and drink a cup of coffee. At lunch, he would give Tony updates on how Tim was doing coming up to be team leader and drink a cup of coffee. At night Gibbs would stay as long as Dr. Pitt would let him.

"Gibbs, you need to go home now." Dr. Pitt said on Friday night.

"Do you ever go home Brad?" Gibbs said from his chair.

"Point taken" Brad said as he left the inner room.

Gibbs looked around. Because of his lungs there were no flowers, cards, or balloons in the room. Once you looked outside the inner room the outer room was covered. Gibbs had gotten nosey on day and read a couple of cards. He didn't realize that Tony helped the elderly lady down the hall from him. She had sent a beautiful card and flowers.

Gibbs didn't really know what to do with himself till the fifth day. Tony's lung had healed very nicely and they were going to be bringing him out of the coma in a couple hours.

In case anything went wrong Dr. Pitt had asked on of his co-workers, a Dr. Jackson, to help in bring Tony around. There was just one problem.

"What do you mean you want me to leave?" Gibbs yelled.

"Things could get bad and you may get in the way." Dr. Jackson said standing at the end of Tony's bed.

"The only way you are going to get me out of here is to drug me and drag me out." Gibbs threatened. By now he was standing and inching closer to the doctor.

"I will if I have to" Dr. Jackson said not moving an inch.

Gibbs looked at Dr. Jackson. He couldn't have been more that 30 years old and from the way it sounded just out of medical school.

"I would like to see you try" Gibbs said in a low and dangerous voice right in Dr. Jackson's face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Dr. Pitt said when he walked in see that Gibbs was about ready to TKO Dr. Jackson.

"I was just informing Mr. Gibbs…"

"That is Special Agent Gibbs to you" Gibbs said

"That he was going to have to leave." Dr. Jackson said in a way that meant he knew Brad would back in up.

"Absolutely not" Brad said as he walked up to Dr. Jackson. "You do not know the full history of this patient; therefore you can not make those decisions. I do now the history and Agent Gibbs stays"

Dr. Pitt went around the table and grabbed the needle that would bring Tony back. "This will take about 6 minutes to wake him up and he is going to fight the respirator."

Dr. Pitt inserted the needle into Tony's IV and pushed the medication in. Gibbs took a hold of Tony's hand and made sure that he was going to be the first thing Tony saw when he woke up.

The six minutes seemed to last forever when Tony began to groan. His eyes started to move like he was in the middle of a dream when they cracked up. Gibbs held his breath waiting for them to completely open and the fight to begin.

He didn't have to wait long. Tony's eyes went huge when he felt the tube down his throat.

"Take it easy son, you are okay. Look at me Tony. That's good. Look into my eyes. You are doing great" Gibbs kept saying things like that over and over till Tony seemed to relax.

"Now you see why we let Gibbs stay. If he had left, even with Tony sick, we would not have been able to calm him down as quick." Dr. Pitt said to Dr. Jackson as he moved to take Gibbs place in Tony's line of sight. "Hey there Tony, I want you to blink twice for yes and three times for no. Do you understand?"

Tony blinked twice.

"Okay good. Right now you have a tube down your throat to help you breathe. When you felt that pain your left lung had collapsed. Do you understand?"

Again Tony blinked twice.

"Good, now we are going to take the tube out. I'm going to tell you now it is not going to be fun, but we have a cup of water for you when we get it out. Remember small sips"

Tony blinked twice.

"Do you want to wait a minute before we take out the tube?"

This time Tony blinked three times.

Brad laughed. "I didn't think so, but had to ask anyways. Okay Tony I want you to take as deep of a breath as you can and when I tell you to. I want you to push it out as hard as you can okay?"

Tony blinked twice.

"Okay deep breath and PUSH!!" As Tony pushed Dr. Pitt pulled the tube out of this throat.

As soon as it was all the way out Tony started to cough and grab his throat.

"Here Tony, you know the drill. Small sips." Gibbs said as he put the straw close to his lips.

Tony did as he was told.

"Now Tony I know this is going to be hard, but I want you to not talk for at least a couple hours." Dr. Pitt said.

Gibbs snorted. "Like that is going to happen"

Tony just grinned.

_A/N: Okay guys there is the next chapter. I have never seen anyone come out of a coma, but I do watch a lot of TV LOL. Let me know what ya think. I hope to have another chapter up tonight. _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the review and a special thanks to Crying Cowgirl for the words of encouragement!!_

A couple hours later and Tony was about to go nuts. Every time he tried to say something Gibbs would just give him "the look" and shut him up. Finally his throat was starting to feel better and we was ready to talk.

"If I tell you something you promise not to think I'm crazy?" Tony said in a whisper.

"Yeah, Tony I promise" Gibbs said. He could tell from the time Tony woke up that there was something he wanted to tell him, but Dr. Pitt said a couple hours of no talking and that is what he got.

"I saw Kate"

Gibbs paled for just a second before he schooled his features and looked at Tony.

"You did, while you where asleep?"

"Yeah, I know I wasn't dead. She said that I had wanted her there and poof she showed up"

"That sounds like Kate"

Tony smiled. "She looked great. I can't really remember everything that was said, but I do know that if I ever let this plague bet me she is going to make my after life living hell."

That got a laugh out of Gibbs "I'm sure she would do a good job of it"

Tony got a serious look on his face. "Yeah, part of me really wanted to stay with her and fight waking up. It was great to just sit there and talk to her again. I know it was all just the drugs, but I really didn't want to come back"

Gibbs got a little choked up as Tony confessed this. "I don't blame you Tony, I wouldn't want to come back either."

They both sat in silence as they thought about what the other had said. The silence was broken when Abby ran into the room.

"Your awake!!!" she said as she ran and gave Tony a hug.

"Yeah Abby I'm awake, and would like to breathe." Tony whispered and tried to get air into his lungs.

"Oh God Tony, I am so sorry" Abby said jumping back.

"Its okay, what else would a little sister do?" Tony said with a wink.

Abby's eyes went wide and she just looked at Tony. "You heard me and remember?"

"Yeah, its kind of like a dream, but I remember" Tony said with a smile. "So how is McGoo doing as team leader? Ziva kill him yet?"

Abby sat down on the bed and began to go into great detail about what was going on at the office.

Tony laughed and took sips of water through out the talk, but started to get really tired. Gibbs noticed this and got Abby's attentions. She got the hint real quick and said her goodbyes.

"Hey Gibbs" Tony said as he was about to fall asleep, "about what you said before I went in the coma…."

"Don't worry Tony; we will talk soon, right now just get some rest. Your body is still healing" Gibbs said as he rubbed the top of Tony's head.

Tony fell asleep to the comfort of the motion. "Okay, thanks Dad" and he was out.

Gibbs stood there with his hand on top of Tony's head and couldn't get over the feeling of pride and joy at hearing those words from Tony.

Dr. Pitt walked in. "Gibbs, we are going to be moving Tony. He is not completely out of the woods but we can see the light. He is going to a private room, but masks and gowns will still need to be worn."

Dr. Pitt went around checking Tony out while he slept.

"What about his lungs Doc? How soon can we tell how bad the damage is?" Gibbs asked not really sure if he wants the answer.

"By the end of next week, I haven't told him because I want him to work on getting better. I have to admit this was not as bad as it could have been"

Gibbs let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. There was a chance that Tony would be able to live a normal life.

"Now don't get your hopes up Agent Gibbs. There is still a chance the internal damage is server."

"Understood"

Gibbs just watched Tony sleep lost in thought. He began to feel eyes on him when he looks down and sees Tony looking at him.

"Can I really be your son?"

_A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. It is more of a filling chapter. The next chapter will be a big conversation between Gibbs and Tony. Just going to warn you now that Gibbs WILL BE OOC!! Let me know what ya think!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I hope I am not losing readers. The reviews are not coming in *crys*, but to my faithful readers and reviewers here is the next chapter. Please remember that Gibbs will be OOC in this chapter…_

_"Can I really be your son?" _

Gibbs and Tony both heard the click that meant Brad had turned off the microphone.

Gibbs just looked at Tony for a moment. Tony started to feel like he had over stepped something and was about to back track when Gibbs spoke.

"Tony, I know you are a grown man, and I also know you did not have the best childhood. I would be honored if I could call you son. Hell Tony I've been looking at you like a son for a couple years now. You know I do not do emotions so I have never said anything. I had hoped my actions would speak louder than words. I love you Tony and am very proud of the man you have become."

By the time Gibbs had finished both men where choked up with emotion.

Tony was not one to cry, in front of anyone, but all he had ever wanted was a father that would love him and be proud of him. He had found that in Gibbs. He couldn't contain the tears that fell.

He cried for his lost childhood, the father that never wanted him, Kate, Jeanne, Paula, but most of all he just cried to get all of it out.

At first Gibbs did not know what to do when Tony started to have his breakdown. Then parental instinct kicked back in and he got in the bed with Tony with his back to the back rest and just held him as he cried his heart out.

Brad for his part, left the room so no one would enter and disturb the touching scene that was unfolding.

Gibbs saw Brad get up and leave. He nodded his head in Brad's direction giving him a "Thanks" as Brad left the room.

Once alone Tony began to speak.

"All I have ever wanted was a father to love me and a family to back me up. I have found that and I don't know what to do with it."

Gibbs sat there wanting to make sure Tony was done talking before he spoke again.

"Just let us love you Tony. That is all you need to do" Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear.

Tony fell asleep in Gibbs arms. Brad came back into the room to inform Gibbs that they needed to wake Tony up to get ready for the move to the new room.

"Tony, come on son, you need to wake up" Gibbs said moving a little to stir Tony.

Tony opened his eyes and noticed Brad standing there and started to get embarrassed.

"I'm happy for you Tony" Brad said as he grabbed Tony's shoulder gave it a squeeze and walked away.

Gibbs removed himself from the bed and had Tony lay back down.

"They are going to move you out of here and into a private room. We will still need to wear protective stuff for you, but hopefully not for long"

Tony nodded as Nurse Emma walked in and released the brake on the bed. She started to push him toward the door.

"Weee" Tony said

Both Nurse Emma and Gibbs chuckled at Tony's childish actions.

When they pushed Tony into his new room the whole gang was there minus Jenny who couldn't leave.

"Hey guys" Tony said as they gathered around his bed. Gibbs stood off the side to let everyone have a moment.

"You look much better Tony" Ziva said from the foot of the bed.

"Yeah Tony, blue is not your color" Abby said as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So Probie or is it Boss, how is it in my shoes?" Tony said with a wink.

"They are a little big, but I think I got the hang of it." McGee said from his right side.

"Yeah, he really chewed in one of the agents for misplacing evidence. Would have made Gibbs proud" Ziva said.

"It's out Ziva, chewed him out" Tony said with a smile.

Ziva gave him a grin that showed she knew, but wanted him to correct her anyway.

Ducky walked into the room. "It is very good to see you wake dear boy."

Ducky waked up and checked his temperature and do the regular thing.

"I have sent Dr. Pitt home; I think a Dr. Jackson will be checking on you for the rest of the day."

Abby laughed. "More like Dr. Jackass"

Dr. Pitt had told Abby about the scene he had walked into when they were going to wake Tony.

"What happen?" Ziva said. Abby never spoke harsh about anyone.

Abby went on to tell them what happen and both Ziva and McGee agreed that Dr. Jackass was the best nickname for him.

Tony just laid there listening as Ziva and Abby went into deep conversation about a way to get back at Dr. Jackson. McGee was asking him question in regards to being team leader. Gibbs and Ducky were in the corner discussing Tony's health and the best way to treat him once he was home.

_"Yeah family is great" _Tony thought as he turned to answer one of McGee's questions.

_A/N: Okay I am not really happy with the chapter. I just couldn't figure out the conversation between Gibbs and Tony and how to put it into words. I hope I did okay. I had to put Tony saying wee out the door. My daughter had eye surgery and when they rolled her out she shouted "WEEEE" out the door. _

_  
PLEASE let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I should continue this looks like a good place stop. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Okay I have decided to write a couple more chapters of this little story. Here ya'll go..._

The past week had gone by in a slow blur. Tony was being allowed to walk around and all the protection gear was not needed.

Dr. Pitt had told Tony and Gibbs that on Thursday of that week they were going to do a chest X-ray to see what the damage was and what the future would now hold for Tony.

The gang had stopped by everyday, but Gibbs never left. On Wednesday night Jenny walked in.

"Hey Tony"

Tony looked up from the game he was playing on Abby's DS and had Bert sitting next to him on the bed.

"Hey Jenny, they finally let you out?" Tony said with a smirk.

Jenny laughed and sat down in the chair that had become known as "Gibbs' chair". "You could say that. I'm sorry I have not been able to visit"

"It's okay" Tony said with a shrug of his shoulders "Running NCIS with out Gibbs there must be hard"

Jenny winked "It has actually been peaceful"

That got a good laugh out of Tony that of course turned into a cough. Jenny leaned over and got the glass of water and handed it to Tony.

"Careful now" she said as Tony took a couple sips and she rubbed his back.

"Thanks and just to let you know, I forgive you."

Jenny's eyes went about the size of quarters. "You heard me?"

Tony looked at Jenny with sweet and innocent eyes. "Yeah, I heard everyone. It was like a dream, but I remember. It kinda weird really" he again shrug his shoulders.

Jenny just sat there not knowing if she wanted to know what all he remembered her say.

Tony saw the looked and figured it was time to put her out of her misery. "And just to let you know; it meant a lot just about the same was when Gibbs said it. Not that it meant any less it just meant something different if that makes any kind of sense."

"Tony, I am sorry for all the pain I put you and Jeanne through with that mission. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I can not tell you what it felt like when your car blew up. My heart stopped for what felt like forever. I am very proud of you. You are a great man. If I had to say you are just like your father."

Tony looked at Jenny with a horrified look, "I don't want to be anything like my father! He is all about money and the bottom line!

Jenny held up her hand "Not that father Tony, I guess I should have said like your Dad"

The realization of what Jenny was saying hit Tony. He got a really smile on his face.

"Thanks" and then a little shy he said "Mom"

Jenny had tears swimming in her eyes and she reached over and gave Tony a big hug.

"Your welcome honey"

"Am I interrupting something?" Gibbs said as he walked in. He had gone to get coffee and when he came back and saw Jenny talking to Tony he stayed in the hall, but did keep an eye on things inside.

"Not at all Gibbs" Jenny said as she stood up. "I have to get back to the office. McGee just got his first case so I want to be there in case they need help"

"Oh I don't think Probie will need any help" Tony said picking up the forgotten DS he stopped midway with a thoughtful look on this face "On second thought, yeah you better run"

Jenny laughed as she walked up to Gibbs, squeezed his arm and left.

"Have a good talk?" Gibbs said as he sat down.

Tony not looking up form the game said "Yeah, got some things figured out" he paused his game looked at Gibbs with a smirk and said "You think you and mom will ever get back together"

Tony welcomed the head slap that came with that.

McGee was nervous. This was not his first crime scene, but this was the first time HE would be in charge. Taking a deep breath he gave out the orders.

"Ziva take pictures, Lee sketch, and Rodgers bag and tag. I'm going to go talk to the officer"

A course of "On it" was what he got in return. He had told them all not to call him Boss, which was just for Gibbs and sometimes Tony.

McGee walked up to the officer that was the first to respond.

_Don't let them think you are new at this. Just act like you have done this hundred times, which you have. They get an attitude get one back. If they think they can push you around they will_

The words Tony had told him that day where going through his head as he walked up to the officer.

"I'm Special Agent McGee; can you tell me what happen?"

The officer took a good look at McGee. With a smirk he said "The guy was shot."

McGee didn't even think before he spoke "Ya think, just tell me what the call was and what you did when you got here and then you can leave and I can get back to real work"

Ziva, who hadn't been standing that far away, looked up at McGee with a smile. _Good for you Tim_

After that the officer told McGee all he knew. There had been a call of shots fired at around nine am that morning. He arrived and noticed the Marine laying on the ground. He checked for a pulse didn't find one went into the house to see if there was anyone there and the house was empty. Checked in and was told to call NCIS.

McGee looked at the officer. "Okay thank, we got it from here" McGee turned around and walked up to the team. And let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Nice McGee. I will make sure and tell Tony you grew some" Ziva said with a smirk and continued to do her task.

McGee smile "Okay, I'm going to go check the house, when you are done Ziva please join me"

Ziva nodded.

McGee walked into the house and noticed it was very clean. Walking to the trash he noticed two bottles of beer. Taking both out he bagged them, tagged them, and continued his walk through the house.

After about another hour at the crime scene the new team loaded up and headed back to headquarters.

McGee walked into Abby's lab to hear her music going just as loud as before.

"ABBY!!!"

Abby turned around "MCGEE!!! You got something for me?" as she turned down the music.

"Yeah, Ducky has the body, but I found these beer bottles in the trash, they could both be our victim's but I didn't find anymore beer in the frig."

"What is the big deal about that? He could have run out." Abby said as she took the bottles and signed the chain of custody.

"Well, if you think like Tony, a man knows when he is getting low and will always stop to re-fill"

Abby nodded. "Okay, and are you forgetting something?"

McGee just smiled. "It is right behind you"

Abby turned around and there was her Caf-Pow "Okay did Gibbs tell you a trick?"

McGee just laughed and walked out of the Lab.

His next stop was to see Ducky.

"Hey Ducky, am I too early?" Tim said as he walked in.

"No my boy, just in time really" Ducky said as he took off his gloves. "It would seem that our poor Marine here didn't know what hit him. He was shot from behind. I did find the bullet so I will send that up to Abby."

"Thanks Ducky" Tim said as he went to leave, but he stopped and turned around "Hey Ducky did he have any alcohol in his system?"

Ducky went to his desk and looked at the toxic results. "No, he was clean for everything"

Tim smiled "Thanks Ducky"

By this time it was well after five and until they got results from Abby there was nothing for them to do so Tim sent them home.

Tim pulled out his cell phone.

"Probie, how is it going? I heard you got yourself your first case" Tony said into this cell phone while Gibbs sat up in his chair. "I'm going to put you on speaker"

Before Tim could say anything he heard the beep "Okay Probie lay it on us"

This is what Tim did after he had told them everything Gibbs had a grin on his face.

"Good work McGoo" Tony said with a grin just as big as Gibbs.

"Let us know how it works out. Good work Tim" Gibbs said "Now you go home too"

"Will do, tomorrow is the X-ray right?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow around noon" Tony said trying to put on a brave front.

"Okay, Ziva and I will stop by. Good night." With that Tim hung up.

"I think he just hung up on us" Tony said in shock.

"Yeap" Gibbs said with a grin and leaned his head back and went to sleep.

_Okay guys, I was asked to put a little bit of Jenny and Tony and also a case for Tim. I'm not really going to go into detail about the case. Next chapter is the x-ray and results. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This past weekend my husband and I were kid free and took a small vacation and my hubby has been out of town all week so I have to take care of my 4-year old daughter._

Thursday morning Tony woke up around 9. He looked around and noticed that Gibbs was no where to be seen. Taking a moment to enjoy the silence and take a deep breath. Today was the day. Tony was not sure what to think about how this day could change is life. Part of him just wanted the answer so he could make the changes and move on. The other part didn't want to know. He did not want to have to leave the family he had come to know.

Unknown to Tony, Gibbs was standing outside the room looking in the window at him. Gibbs could see the range of emotions play across his face. He realized then that if the damage was server that Tony was going to leave. _That is not going to happen_

Gibbs walked in "What you thinking about?"

Tony jumped too deep in thought to hear Gibbs come in.

"What I'm going to do if I can't go out in the field." Tony looked up at Gibbs with a completely lost look on this face. "What am I going to do?"

"First, calm down. We are not going to go into the "what ifs" right now." Gibbs said as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "I know what you were thinking."

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "What you can read minds now?"

Gibbs chuckled "No, just yours"

Tony's eyes went a little wide at this and waited for him to continue.

"I know that you where sitting here thinking of where you were going to go if the results show you can't go out in the field. You where thinking how you were going to leave us. Well, Tony I hate to tell you, but no matter what the results say you are not going anywhere."

Tony looked up at Gibbs and was about to interrupt when Gibbs continued.

"You just found out how we all feel about you. Do you really think we are just going to let you walk away?"

Tony wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer the question or not so he just sat there. Gibbs gave him a look that said I-want-an-answer.

"I don't know." Tony said with a sigh. "I just figured if I'm not going to be around that much you guys would forget about me. Or worse come to love my replacement more then me then I get pushed to the back burner. I don't think I could deal with that."

Gibbs got up and took a seat on the bed next to Tony; which made Tony move over to make room.

"I want you to listen and listen real good!" Gibbs said in a voice that bared any arguments. "I don't know how many times it is going to take, but I love you; we all do! There is nothing in this world that is going to change that. You are just going to have to get use to this. Not only that, but I think Abby would hunt you down"

Tony laughed at that. "I'm sure she would and beat me all the way home."

"Then that is it. You are not going anywhere. No matter what becomes of these tests. Jenny has already said she would find you something at NCIS so you have a job. I know it will not be the same, but you will still be around. But I don't think we will have to worry about that."

Tony just grinned.

**A**t eleven-thirty, the whole family was in Tony's hospital room. They were coming to get Tony around noon to have the X-ray and they all wanted to be there.

Dr. Pit came in and smiled at the scene in front of him. Gibbs, Ducky, and Jenny were off to one side talking about a case Ducky was working on with another team. Abby and Ziva were still trying to figure a way to get back at Dr. Jackass, as he had been told of the new nickname, and McGee was telling Tony of this first closed case. Jimmy really wanted to come, but a new body had just arrived and needed to be looked after.

"It was such a great feeling. When the prints on the bottle came back to his friend, and then we found the murder weapon in his house; I just couldn't believe my luck. Come to find out, our victim had made a pass at the friend's girlfriend not knowing it was his girlfriend. He was so drunk he didn't realize what he was doing till he had already shot the guy."

Tony was listening to Tim and really happy for him. He remembered his first closed case on his own.

"Well, when I get out of here I owe you a beer"

"You're on" Tim said with a smile.

Dr. Pit decided now was the time to make his presence known.

"Alright Tony you ready?"

Everyone looked up at Dr. Pit's voice then looked at Tony.

Tony put on a brave smile. "Ready as I'll ever be Brad"

With the help of Gibbs, Tony moved from the bed to the wheelchair. Normally he would have wanted to walk, but he and Gibbs had already had a go round with that. Tony had wanted to walk to a test before, but Gibbs told him to sit in the chair. Not even half way to the test, Tony started to get really tired and was breathing really deep. Gibbs had been pushing the wheelchair knowing this was going to happen. "Wanna sit now?" Gibbs had asked. Tony never fought a wheelchair again.

Gibbs started to push Tony out of the room. Tony started to sing.

"On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again…."

Gibbs laughed at the inside joke between himself, Tony, and Dr. Pit. Dr. Pit laughed too then turned back to the rest of the group.

"Don't ask, but he will be back in about an hour and then about an hour after that we should have the results. Why don't you guys go get something to eat?"

They all decided that was the best idea and went to the hospital cafeteria. Once they had their food and were seated at a table Abby spoke.

"We need to do something for Tony"

"Like what?" Ziva said taking a bite of her salad.

"I don't know, maybe a welcome home party, even though it will be at Gibbs' house I think it will still get the point across even though Tony doesn't live with Gibbs and that isn't his real home…"

"I think that is a wonderful idea Abby" Ducky said cutting off the Goth from her babbling.

"I could make his favorite dish for everyone" Ziva said. Everyone knew how much Tony loved Ziva's cooking.

"I'll make that German chocolate cake he loved some much." Jenny said already thinking of what she would need to buy.

"Timmy and I will get the decorations." Abby said jumping up and down in her seat. "Ohh, should we tell Gibbs?"

"Good question, my dear" Ducky said as he looked in thought.

"No, I don't think we should" Tim said after having swallowed his bite of hamburger.

"Why not?" Ziva asked

"Well, think about, even though we have known it all along, it has just now come out that we look to each other like family. Jenny the Mom, Gibbs the Dad, Ducky the Grandpa, and Jimmy the younger cuz. Then you get to us. You have Abby here the younger sister that can do no wrong. Myself the younger geeky brother, Ziva the older kick butt sister, but then you have Tony."

"What do you mean?" Ducky asked wondering what was going on in the younger man's mind.

"Have you ever noticed how he can pick and beat the crap out of us, but if someone else says anything or even looks at us wrong he is all over them? Or how when Gibbs is in one of his more colorful moods, Tony makes sure that he is the one that Gibbs take all of it out on so we are left alone?"

"I see what you mean" Ziva said thinking of a couple time where Tony had stood up for her to a couple of other agents even though they both knew she could handle it.

Ducky thought back to one time he came into autopsy and found Tony only inches from another agent's face after he had said some not too nice things to Jimmy.

Abby thought of a couple times where she had found herself in the not-so-best-of a situation, and had found herself calling Tony , not Gibbs and how he had come with out a second thought.

Jenny remembered a time when Gibbs and Tony had come into her office and Gibbs was fit to be tied. He had started to yell at her, but Tony had somehow shifted Gibbs attention away from her and on to himself.

"Okay, I get all that, but why can't we tell Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"They are the heart and soul of this little family. Think about it. When Gibbs went to Mexico the family wasn't the same. Don't get me wrong Tony did a damn good job, but it still wasn't the same. Heck, Tony wasn't the same without Gibbs." Tim said

"Point taken so this is not only a party for Tony, but also to show Gibbs we love him too. Abby said with grin on her face.

"That's right and I'm thinking of a surprise for Gibbs" Tim said with a grin.

Ducky looked at his watch. "Well children, it is time to head back"

**B**y the time they got back to the room, Tony was just being placed back in his bed. Dr. Pit was moving to leave when the rest of the gang got there.

"He is going to rest for a few minutes. We should have the results in about an hour. I'm going to try and make it go faster by sitting in the guy's office" Dr. Pit said with a wink and left.

Everyone got back in their little groups. Abby, Ziva, and Tim were in one corner whispering about the party; while Ducky, Gibbs, and Jenny picked up right where they left off before.

Tony was dead to the world.

Thirty minutes later Dr. Pit walked back into the room. Gibbs was the first to notice him and seemed to stand up straighter. Everyone watched Dr. Pit's movement as he stood at the end of Tony's bed.

"We need to wake him up" Dr. Pit said

"I'm up" came the hoarse voice of Tony "What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet my boy, Dr. Pit is back with the results." Ducky said.

Gibbs stood to the left of Tony while Jenny went and stood on the right. Everyone noticed Tony take both of their hands but didn't say anything. Abby and Ziva laid their hands on Tony's left leg while Tim did the same on the right. Ducky stood close to Dr. Pit trying to read over his shoulder.

"Well, the results are in" Dr. Pit said. He went over and took out two X-rays placed them on the light and turned them on. Ducky went straight to them and checked them out. Dr. Pit said nothing until the older doctor turned around with a huge grin on this face.

"There is some more damage to his lungs. I can say that dear Tony here now has asthma. Now before you start to ask questions let me explain what this means. First and foremost, he can go out in the field"

Shouts where heard all over the hospital; as Tony just sat there in shock.

"Asthma is not the end of the world. There are plenty of medications out there; it may take a while to find the right combination of medicines that work for you." Talking straight to Tony "You will also have to carry around an inhaler in case you get a surprised asthma attack; I would also suggest someone at the office keep one in case you forget yours."

"I'll keep one for him" Abby said as she was the only one that never left the building to go to crime scenes.

Dr. Pit smiled. "I figured it would be you Miss Abby. From the looks over everything I believe you can leave the hospital in about a week. After that no work for at least a month; I want to make sure ever last bit of this is gone before I let you loose. When you return to work you will need to take it slow. A couple weeks of desk duty and then when you do to go crime scenes start off doing as much as you feel you can. Tony it is very important that you do not push yourself too soon. I know how you are, but if you do not want to end up back here in my care you need to listen"

Tony nodded.

"One more very important thing; if it is raining and I don't care what kind of mood Gibbs is in. You need to find cover; even when you are back to hundred percent, because with the further damage I'm not sure if it will be harder or easier for you to have another relapse. Do I make myself clear?"

By now he was looking more at Gibbs and Tony than anyone else.

"Crystal"

"You got it"

"The last thing is we are going to start you on breathing treatments. We wanted to wait to see the damage as we will be giving you steroids. These are every four hours we will not need to wake you because the nurse will just place the mask on you. But at home when you are by yourself…"

"He is coming home with me Doc. How long will he need to have these?"

"Until week before he goes back to work. Like I said I'm not taking in chances. I know it seems I'm going a little over board, but as much as I love ya Tony I really don't want to see in here for a really long time" Dr. Pit said with a smile.

Finally everything that had been said was coming to an understanding in Tony's mind. He was going to be able to work out in the field again! Before he knew it he was crying happy tears. He looked around the room and the only two people not crying were Ducky and Gibbs, but the smiles on their faces said it all.

_Okay guys I have to stop and go to a meeting! I'm going to try and write another chapter today. Should I skip to him being released and the party? I wanted to let you know what happen in Tim's case, but didn't want to take to much time with it. Well, let me know what you think. REVIEW!!! _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry!!! I would tell you the whole long boring story of why I haven't updated, but I'm sure you don't want to hear it. Also my company has blocked fanfiction from its servers so I am unable to upload at work anymore. I will still write I just won't be able to upload till I get home. I know it SUCKS!! I almost started to cry LOL._

**T**he following week Tony was unbearable. He snapped at everyone for the smallest thing. He even jumped on Gibbs when he asked if there was anything he needed.

"I need to get the HELL OUT OF HERE" Tony yelled. He couldn't sit still. Nothing anyone did was good enough for him and he didn't understand it.

Gibbs and Abby were the only ones that would come by everyday. It all came to a head when Tony yelled at Abby and made her cry.

That was it for Gibbs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Gibbs yelled at him just inches from his face. Nothing but pure anger in his eyes, he could take the yelling and attitude, but to make Abby cry was not acceptable.

Tony looked at Gibbs with tears in his eyes. "I don't know" he whispered. "I have this uncontrollable anger that I have no idea where it is coming from."

"I can tell you." Dr. Pitt said as he walked into the room. "It's the steroids."

"Huh?" Tony said.

"I take responsibility for this Tony; I just hoped you wouldn't have this reaction. Some people have a bad reaction to the steroids. Some people just get down right mean. The problem is we can't stop them you need them. When we start to lower the dose it will not be as bad. As of right now, there is really nothing I can do for you."

"So this is really not his fault?" Gibbs asked. He knew something must have been going on for Tony to act like he is.

"No, its not" Dr. Pitt said as he went through his checks. "Like I said right now it may be best if you were his only visitor for the rest of the week. We are going to start to lower the dose tomorrow. We have him on a pretty high dose."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "Can you tell Abby I'm sorry?"

"I'll call everyone and let them know what is going on. You just try and rest" Gibbs said as he stood up.

"Okay" Tony felt better now that he knew it wasn't his fault.

Gibbs walked out to the room and called Abby.

"Hey Gibbs" Abby said without her normal cheeriness.

"Hey Abbs, I know Tony was out of line, but it is not his fault. Dr. Pitt was just in and explained it's the steroids."

Abby was quiet for a moment.

"Tony wanted me to tell you he is sorry for what he said. Also Dr. Pitt thinks that till they get him off the steroids I should be his only visitor."

"I knew something was up with Tony." Abby said.

"Yeah, Dr. Pitt had hoped Tony wouldn't have this reaction. He takes the blame for not letting us know what it could do" Gibbs said taking a seat in one of the chairs in the hall. He was bone tired and it showed.

Tony had gotten up to take one of his daily wakes when he saw Gibbs sitting here. He had just hung up with Abby and had is head in his hands; looking much older than he was.

Tony asked the nurse if he could go back to his room for just a moment. He made a phone call.

"Hey, I know I've been an ass, but it really isn't my fault." He paused as the other person spoke. "It is the steroids. Look I'll explain later, but right now I need you to come get Gibbs and make him go home." More talking from the other person. "I don't care if you have to drug him and drag him out. Thanks. He looks like he hasn't slept in a week. Okay, thanks"

With that Tony hung up and stepped out the door and almost ran into Gibbs.

"Ready for your walk" Gibbs asked.

"Sure"

They walked around the hospital talking about nothing of importance when they got back to the room.

"Hey DiNutuzzo" Tobias said from the chair next to the bed. "You are looking better"

"Thanks Fornell" Tony said as he got back in the bed.

"What are you doing here Fornell? If it has to do with a case you will need to talk to McGee" Gibbs said

"Actually I'm here for you" Tobias said as he stood up "and I was told I could use force if I had to."

Gibbs gave Tony a hard look.

"Can you give me a minute Fornell?" Tony said not taking his eyes off Gibbs.

"Yeah, just call when you are ready for the force" and with that Fornell walked out the door.

"Before you say anything Gibbs listen to what I have to say. You have not left my side since you went on leave. That has been over a week! I have been nothing but a pain; the steroids have got me crazy. I'm afraid I'm going to say something I do not mean. You are about to fall over Gibbs! I already have Abby mad at me, please don't make it worse. Just go home for tonight" Tony said never taking his eyes off Gibbs.

Gibbs took a moment and nodded.

"Tobias I'm ready to go" he looked at Tony "but I'll be back tomorrow."

Gibbs and Tobias walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Don't be mad at him Gibbs. He sounded really worried on the phone and I can see why. That is the only reason why I came."

"I know and he is probably right."

"Oh, I don't think there is any probably about it."

"Yeah, you're right" Gibbs said. "I just don't like to leave him alone."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that." Tobias said as they watched Abby walk by.

"Abbs, I don't think it would be a good idea to see Tony right now" Gibbs said.

"He called and asked me to come and watch a movie. Then I promised I would leave." Abby said holding up a DVD in one had and a popcorn bag in the other.

Gibbs realized what Tony was doing. "Okay Abby. I'm going home for the night."

"I wondered what Fornell was doing here" Abby said with a wink. Looking at Tobias "Tony?"

"Yeah" Tobias said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Alright guys I'll see you later" Abby said as she headed to Tony's room.

"I still say she is a strange girl." Tobias said shaking his head.

"You wouldn't be wrong" Gibbs said with a laugh.

_Alright guys. I'm thinking two more chapters!! Let me know what ya think!! REVIEW!!! _

_I have asthma and get put on steroids a lot Tony's reaction is the same reaction I have to it. Trust me it sucks!! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Well I've been gone for almost 4 years. But I'm back and here is the last chapter._

The week went by very slowly for Tony. Being stuck in the hospital for almost a month sucked. He was feeling better and could walk for longer distances now. They had stopped the steroid, but he was still getting breathing treatments every four hours.

Gibbs was getting coffee and would take him to Gibbs' house. Where he knew the gang was up to something but not quite sure what it could be.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked from the door.

Tony jumped a little bit at the sound of the voice.

"Yeah Boss, let me just get my things" Tony said as he got out of the bed and put on his shoes.

"Let's go see what they are up to. " Gibbs said as he grabbed Tony's bag. Tony had given all the flowers to some of the nurses as he couldn't take them home.

Gibbs had stayed the night at the hospital as Abby had kicked him out of his own house to get ready for whatever they were doing.

"Alright" Tony said as he sat in the wheelchair.

**B**ack at Gibbs house Abby was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Balloons, check; streamers – check; cake – check, lunch – check. I feel like I'm missing something." Abby said as she looked around the room to see if it would come to her.

"Present" Tim said as he walked into the living room.

Abby had done a great job of decorating the living room. It wasn't over the top but just right. Above the fireplace was a sign that said "WELCOME BACK". Dark blue streamers were hung all over the place and balloons littered the floor.

"That IS what I'm missing. Did you get it all done?" Abby asked looking at the package in his hands.

"Yeah I just hope Gibbs likes it. Did you get Tony's?"

"Yeah it's in the dining room on the table." Abby said leading Tim to the table.

Ziva and Jenny were in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner and the cake. Just as they were setting the table Abby heard the truck pull in the drive way.

"THEY'RE HERE!" she said getting very excited. She took one more look around the room satisfied she went to open the door.

"WELCOME HOME TONY!" She yelled as they were getting out of the car.

"Thanks, Abs" Tony said bracing himself against the hug that was coming but was a little surprise when she hugged him softly.

"Hope you are in the mood to party!"

"Of course I am, Lets boogie!" Tony said doing a little dance move in the driveway.

"Let's not boogie too hard" Gibbs said with a smile in his voice.

Abby lead the way into the house while Tony had to take his time. Once in the house Tony and Gibbs took in all the hard work that the team had done.

"Wow Abby it looks great" Tony said while he took in the room.

"Yeah Abby good job" Gibbs said

"Thanks, but I had some help." Abby said as the rest of the group came into the living room.

"Okay I'm sure your hungry, but we want you to open the presents first." Tim said as he went to the dining room to get the presents.

"Presents?" Gibbs said. _They better not have gotten me anything_ he thought as he sat down on the couch.

Tony sat next to Gibbs and was jumping up and down on the couch he was so excited. Tim came in with two presents. Handing one to Tony and one to Gibbs.

"Open" Tim said backing away. He was really nervous about Gibbs present he just hoped it didn't backfire on him.

Tony tore open his present and then went completely still. It was a picture frame that said Family on it. In the middle was a picture of the group taken at the last Christmas party. They had somehow managed to get Gibbs to come and get in the picture. In the top right corner was a picture of Kate. Her head was tilted back and she was in full laugh mode. In the top left was a picture of Paula. She was smiling shyly at the camera.

"Thanks" Tony said fighting back the tears.

Gibbs watched Tony for a moment then opened his present. Tim held his breath. Gibbs too was speechless. It also a picture frame, but instead of the group it was just of Tony. Somehow they had pictures of him at every age from one year old to now.

"How?" Tony said looking at Gibbs gift.

"It wasn't easy, but all I did was take the program that ages people and made it go backwards." Tim said watching Gibbs closely. Gibbs for his part just sat there looking at the pictures of Tony looked like at 2 or 3 years of age.

"That is very accurate" Tony said looking over Gibbs shoulder.

"Thanks Tim" Gibbs said getting up and giving Tim a big hug.

"Can we eat now?" asked Palmer.

"Of course we can and Ziva made it." Ducky said leading the way to the dining room.

"Alright!" said Tony as he followed.

"Sounds like a good plan, but after we eat you have to take a breathing treatment." Gibbs said sitting down at the head of the table.

Lunch was full of old stories and laughter. Once lunch was over they moved back into the living room where Tony began his breathing treatment.

"This is going to give me the shakes, Man I hate that" Tony said as he sat down on the couch and put the mask over his nose and mouth.

"I know but it doesn't last that long" Gibbs said starting the machine.

Tony just sat there and took the treatment while the talk around him continued. He must have fell asleep because the next thing he knows Gibbs is gently shaking him and the living room was clean and everyone gone.

"How long have I been out?" Tony asked as he sat up.

"Couple hours, we didn't want to wake you so everyone left about thirty minutes ago." Gibbs said.

"OH, I'm still tired" Tony said standing up "Think I'm going to hit the hay"

"Alright"

"Goodnight Dad" Tony said shyly.

"Goodnight Son"

_Well that is it! It took me four years and an hour but I finished my story. Sorry if it isn't that good I'm a little rusty. So leave me a review and let me know what you think. Was is worth the wait. _


End file.
